


The Sun In His Mouth

by Achicleos



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I'm ashamed of myself but also, M/M, also I do not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achicleos/pseuds/Achicleos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a little wound up after a workout with Jeremy. Jeremy, the sweetheart, offers to solve the problem. </p><p> </p><p>Please don't look at me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun In His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Dare to call myself a writer yet this is the only shit I'll publish yeah whatever @me u ass. Jack is in Nora's extra content as a baby fox btw. How did they end up in this situation? Why are Jack and Jeremy working out together? What the heck man you tell me

Turmoil was bubbling in the air, festering like an inconveniently placed paper cut. Jack had turned the mood in the room all by himself plenty of times, turning it sour with his distaste, bitter as lemon, but the mood didn't so often turn on him. All he could taste was orange juice. 

Jeremy Knox had his arms crossed but his lips tugged up merrily. Jeremy was a humble man; he didn't relish in the victory of what he'd done, and he did know of it. There was no you pitiful thing written anywhere on his face. It only poured gasoline all over Jack's fire. The lack of smugness, not even a smudge. The smile so bright yet eyes so hooded, as though he were daydreaming. Jack was thinking of the situation more along the lines of a nightmare. 

"I seem to have caused you a problem," Jeremy said, softly, like he meant a genuine apology. 

"It's not your problem," Jack shot back. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Jeremy surely planned it, crowing Jack against the bleachers, cutting off his escape. 

"It could be," Jeremy said, softening more still. His eyes flickered down just long enough for Jack's heat to find his face. 

"Shut up."

"No." Jeremy stepped forward. With so little space between them already, Jack's calves bumped the ugly orange bleachers. Another step forward from Jeremy had Jack falling back into a seat. He could feel his nerves in the tips of his fingers, like electricity gathered there, waiting for the release of touch. Touch, what came so quick and left so soon; what fled him like alleycats disturbed in the night. Touch, a daydream. 

Jeremy reached out and caressed his cheek, light as a if he was never there. It happened so slow, yet Jack was miles behind.

"Don't touch me," he barked at that hand, at that man, the one who smiles like the sun will shine for him. Like the sky will clear and the blue will deepen, all for him. 

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked. His big brown eyes were wide, innocent. Genuinely questioning. 

Jack, taken by surprise, caught himself over a cleared throat. "What?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to touch you? Or is it you're afraid how I'll do it? I'll tell you how I'll do it, if you like. Then you can tell me if you want it or not."

"What?" Jack repeated, the word barely falling over the edge of his lip, which was parted, pouted, pulled down by awe and gravity. 

The hand Jeremy used to touch him now went to Jeremy's chin, fingers tapping it in consideration. "I would kiss you first," he said thoughtfully. He might have been talking about recent exy scores or the hair cut he keeps meaning to get. "I would kiss you until you stopped tasting red and only taste like me. Then, I'd get on my knees right here. I'll kiss you everywhere between here–" Jeremy tapped him under the chin, then pointed down to the front of his jeans, "–to there. I won't touch your dick until you ask me to," he added. 

When Jeremy spoke, it was summer; airy and light, a half lidded bliss and a rosy cheek, the sweetest flute to be found; but now he was summer. Just above boiling temperature and it sizzled Jack where he sat, pulling at him in a way all those useless fucks never had. He'd craved something deeper and they never delivered. Jeremy wasn't only delivering, he was offering, dangling it on a hook before him. Whatever it was. Was there a word for the need that was blooming in his belly, higher than arousal, less than thought? 

Jack swallowed. He was supposed to reply. He wanted to sound bigger when he asked, "What makes you think I'd ever let you do anything to me?" But he was just breathy and normal sized, if not smaller. 

"Well, Jack," Jeremy said, this time with innocence feigned; he may as well throw a hand over his heart. "You're already so hard."

Forgetting to wipe his warm palms on his jeans, Jack stood, knees knocking with Jeremy's. He grabbed for Jeremy's face, squishing those rosy sweet cheeks and kissed him first, but there was no satisfaction in it. There was no enjoyment in taking what wasn't his. He stopped and gave it to Jeremy instead, who seemed to know just what to do. 

Lips familiar with guidance and careful patience plucked his own like rose petals. They didn't tease nor wait. Jeremy had what he needed to pull the rest out of Jack, cowering in the dark like a misshapen monster, and touched it until it blossomed, making Jack's fists curl into his shirt. When Jack's teeth, nearly chattering from his heightened nerves, clipped against Jeremy's, Jeremy parted Jack's jaw more, fingers like striking matches on his skin. 

Jack didn't want to stop. If they stopped, he might come back to himself. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to rest here on the hills of Jeremy's lips. 

It was Jeremy who pulled away, one hand resting on his shoulder. At the lightest pressure, Jack sank back down, feeling light all over. Even the hardness of his cock didn't matter as Jeremy sank to the ground. Even the part of him that was still screaming did not matter. 

"Would you take your shirt off?" Jeremy asked, keeping the weight from it. Would, as in you don't have to. Would, as in he wasn't expected to. 

In Jack's mind, his lips were still too busy on Jeremy's to speak. He pulled his shirt over his head, threw it somewhere to find later. Later didn't matter at all. 

He didn't like what Jeremy was seeing. He worked so hard, but he was never what he wanted. Never sharply cut enough. A far fetch from Kevin, let alone what he knew Jeremy looked like. His abs fluttered when Jeremy's hands landed on his sides with his thumbs pressing circles into his skin. That wasn't enough, either. 

"Kiss me again," Jack demanded. 

"No. I've already told you what I'm going to do."

"But–"

"And I intend to do only that until you ask me for more after," Jeremy interrupted, surely, intentionally. No was what he said and no was what he meant. 

Jack could not help shrinking away when Jeremy moved forward and nosed his neck. Breath so hot it could melt the knot of fear inside him, a nose so cold Jack wondered if Jeremy was sick. When those lips touched his neck his own breath held, then choked in his chest as they began to trail wet little kisses up his neck. Air touched the wet places and turned them gold. 

It wasn't until Jeremy reached his earlobe that his chest deflated, and only because it happened with a small sound when that lobe ended up between Jeremy's teeth. He swallowed so hard it hurt. Jeremy's fingers tightened on his sides as he moved lower, nose on Jack's skin telling him where Jeremy was going next so he didn't have to guess. 

At his collar Jeremy hummed. He dipped his tongue in the hollows of his throat and wrapped his lips around the protruding bone. Jack dangled from that place. Jeremy sucked so harshly it not only surprised him but reminded him of what started this in the first place. His cock was aching in the confines of his jeans, so close to the burn of Jeremy's hands it felt cruel. 

Lowering again, lips kissing down to one peck. Jeremy found a nipple there but–

Jack's hands found themselves and flew to Jeremy's shoulders, nearly shoving Jeremy off balance. "No," he said, meaning it. "Not there." 

Not nearly as phased as Jack expected him to be, Jeremy dragged the pad of his finger between Jack's pecs. "What about here?"

Jack nodded. There was fine.

Jeremy made the most of it, putting the flat of his tongue on the strip of skin and licking up it. Jack's head fell back, unable to look at the curl in Jeremy's lips, or how pink his tongue was against Jack's skin. 

Fingers of steel gripped Jack's face and brought him back down to watch. The tightness had been a warning, an order, yet there was still that twinkling look in Jeremy's eye, unable to hide his own enjoyment. And he was enjoying this, Jack knew. Jeremy's face was expressive and honest. This was his honesty laid as bare as Jack's chest, as his weakened legs. 

At his stomach, Jeremy was hunched now, craning so close to the bulge of Jack's crotch he could feel the heat of Jeremy through his jeans. Above his navel and too the right, near one thumb, Jeremy sucked once more on his skin. He looked up at Jack, seemingly expecting something. He sucked harder. 

Jack cursed quietly. Jeremy paused, said, "Try saying my name instead. Or any name, if you want. Just try not to curse."

As long as it made Jeremy keep doing what he was, sure. Jack was willing to say whatever he wanted. Still. . .

"You're being too soft. It's stupid. If you're gonna blow me, get on with it."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow but never lost his smile, nor did it turn vicious. "Have I already gotten your attention enough for you to want my mouth on your cock? Jack," Jeremy said, taking Jack's face in a strong hand once more, "I thought I made it clear we're doing it my way. Not another peep unless you're telling me stop."

Jeremy let go of his face gently, but not after a firm squeeze to solidify his words. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Jack nodded. Jeremy went back to business. 

Jack arched when Jeremy's knuckles brushed just above the waistband of his jeans, sending his muscles rolling. He knew better now than to look away. Jeremy kissed down the dark hairs leading down into his pants, then back up to his navel. Jack convulsed when he tried to kiss it, releasing an inhuman snort.

Jeremy's teeth shone all the way up to eyes. "Oh, my god. You're ticklish."

On a gag order, Jack ground his teeth together and pursed his lips against a snarl. 

Jeremy knew better than to push. 

"So what'll it be, hotshot? You want me to keep going or is this all you wanted? Is this all you need," Jeremy said, deliberately. He knew exactly what Jack needed, he just wanted Jack to reach for it. 

Assuming it was okay to talk again, Jack said, "Keep going."

Never smug, never unkind with the fragile things people gave him, Jeremy nodded. The button on Jack's jeans popped and Jack would have been fine if that were all, but Jeremy's plan was not to make it fast and dirty. Jeremy told Jack to hold himself up while he pulled Jack's pants and underwear down to his knees and Jack was good for him; he didn't complain. Jeremy kept his legs trapped like that, giving Jack just enough time to forsake how tight he preferred his pants before smooth skinned hands were on him again. They were exactly where Jack expected them to be: brushing over his thighs, stricken by what they found. 

"What?" Jack snapped. 

"Watch your mouth," Jeremy said just as a quick. He did not waiver. Even while looking at the mess Jack made of himself, he didn't break under the knowledge that Jack was not as indestructible as he liked to tell everyone. 

It was compromising that Jack didn't want to yell at Jeremy. He didn't want to tell him to stop, even if he wanted him to stop looking. Just keep your hands on me, he thought, in such a way that felt like begging. The feeling was crushed beneath the boot of stubborn ego but it lingered still, like the smell of the juices of a crushed rose. 

Jeremy leaned in close to his cock, breath hot against it, making it twitch on Jack's thigh, but he did not touch it. Instead, his lips darted lower, nowhere near where Jack needed them. 

"Don't you fucking dare," Jack hissed, still at a crossroads with when it was okay to speak. 

Hovered above the carved and crossed skin of Jack's thigh, Jeremy let out a breathy laugh. It was the first time someone had breathed there, let alone seen. The closest anyone else had come was in a dark alley, but both Jack and his partners were usually too busy to notice. Here, Jeremy was all he could see and feel, besides the cold plastic of the seat soothing the heat rising to his skin. 

Jeremy said, not without humor, "Are you ever gonna soften up?"

"If you'd get on with it."

"You know what I mean," Jeremy chastised. 

Jack did know, as he knew the answer. "No. I won't."

Jeremy hummed in acknowledgment. 

It was impossible to say why Jeremy's hands were so mesmerizing. Years and years of use had gone into those hands, gripping racquets and lifting weights, yet they were so sweetly red and pillowy, like some God had dipped him in the fountain of eternal health and it left him golden. Jeremy's hands moved slowly but precisely. When they reached for Jack, it was always like time slowed, because, had anyone ever reached to him so delicately? So surely? Now, as one of those soft hands wrapped around him, he wondered what spell Jeremy had put him under. What curse had he cast. 

Jack was breathless. It was the way Jeremy was looking at him, studying for something still but his eyes would not reveal what for. His hand was relentlessly slow, while the other kept Jack's hips from doing what they wanted, pressing just below his belly. 

The sweetest fruit trees could sprout from those eyes. Brown as rich earth and dark with his own desire, they held Jack in place the most. His cock ached in Jeremy's hand, needing so much more than the gentle grip, the thumb softly rubbing over the head, and the pretty face just above it. 

"Remember what I told you about names and curses," Jeremy said. This was important. 

Jack didn't really care. "Yeah."

"If I touch somewhere I shouldn't again, tell me," Jeremy added. "Otherwise, not another word."

"Whatever," Jack said, annoyed. 

The feeling fled him when Jeremy's lips pressed to the head of his cock, kissing it as sweetly as he'd kissed Jack. Jack's breath raced as he sank into Jeremy's mouth, disappearing just slow enough for him to see how the trick was done. 

It was incredible; the heat and wet and pressure locking him on spot had his hands curling around the edge of the seat. Jeremy took him halfway before he came back up but he didn't wait for air. He sank lower, did it again and opened up more room in his throat. He wasn't sucking yet, instead continuing his game of working Jack up at such an unpleasant pace. Jack wanted fast. Jack wanted hard, now. Jeremy was all about the word 'wait'. 

Jeremy looked up him, big brown eyes capturing Jack's as his free hand slipped between Jack's thighs. Fingers caressed his balls, making is groin tighten in pleasure. They didn't stay long enough. Jeremy rested his jaw and used his tongue to lap from the root to the head, diving into the sensitive spots. The point of his tongue brushed a particularly good place under the head of his dick and Jack arched in response, a low groan thickening in his throat. 

Jeremy hummed again, encouraging. He stuck out his tongue and hit Jack's cock on it, reaching again for his balls. Jack's hips were free to move now but a meaningful look from Jeremy said otherwise. Jack didn't even want to think of disobedience when Jeremy swallowed him down again, fingers working magic on his sack. One rubbed down on the place just behind it and another sound fled Jack, higher and much more grasping. Needing. 

"Jeremy," Jack moaned, catching himself on time from a very different word. "Jeremy."

Here, Jeremy teased. He pulled nearly all the way off until just the head rested between his plump lips, and sucked. The feeling brought heat to Jack's face and he lost control of his toes as they curled up in his shoes. Thighs quaking, it might have killed him when Jeremy stopped, inching away from what so readily came to his call. 

Returning to licking, and teasing with open mouth kisses on his cock, a sparkle flitted across Jeremy's eyes. 

"What would your boyfriend say about this," Jack wondered out loud as the thought came to him, not particularly meaning to. He shot as close to an apologetic look as he could in his state to Jeremy, but the captain chuckled heartily. "If only he could see you right now. You're thinking about Jean? I would've thought you had another tall, dark and handsome man in mind."

Really, Jeremy had clouded his senses to a point he hadn't been thinking much at all. But now that Jeremy mentioned it, his dirty little fantasy edged forward in his mind. It was Jeremy's mouth that built pressure on his groin but it was the thought of Kevin's that pulled another sound from his chest. Like he knew, Jeremy scoffed when it was his name that Jack called out, but he didn't say anything. 

So desperately he wanted to move his hips. He might have begged for it, if Jeremy kept going so slow, drawing out pre-come. He would have begged for it if he hadn't already broken one of the rules once. Normally rules were below Jack Poskay, but here, with Jeremy weighing him down with words and eye contact alone, he clung to them. I want to please him, Jack thought before he could stop himself. I want him to be satisfied with me. 

There was no need for Jack to touch Jeremy. One hand had disappeared where Jack couldn't see it long ago, but Jeremy didn't falter. When he finally started to work over Jack's cock with conviction, his arm moved in time with his head, and it put a fire in Jack's belly that he was getting off to this. To pulling Jack apart. 

Jack nearly closed his eyes when he caught movement in the corner of them. Jeremy's eyes were closed, focused on ramming Jack's cock as far down his throat as possible. Jack followed the movement with an heavy lidded gaze, only just able to keep his eyes open through the pleasure. A figure leaned against the wall by the exit with a light to their back, but even out of his mind Jack would recognize that frame. 

"Kevin," Jack whined, just quiet enough for Jeremy to hear. Jeremy looked up with bright eyes. 

"Yeah? I bet you want him here, sucking this pretty dick." The words were dirty on anyone, but from Jeremy it was downright vulgar. 

Jack swallowed a moan and shook his head. "He's standing over there."

Jeremy stroked Jack's cock while he looked for Kevin. His hand had a purpose now, keeping the orgasm off but still holding him on the edge. "Oh," Jeremy said. "Let him watch." 

Grinding his teeth together to stop Kevin's name slipping out, or a curse, or a praise, Jack's fingers throbbed against the plastic edge of the seat, curled so tight it hurt. He lost himself as his balls tightened and gut clenched. The name tore itself free anyway, refusing to be contained. "Kevin!" A curse, a praise, a name, all in one sound, drawn out into something high, then a sound that wasn't anything but pure bliss. Jeremy's fingers were deep in his balls, keeping the flow of the feeling going while his head still bobbed. Kevin's eyes never left his face. 

Jack shook on his way down. The muscles in his thighs, brutally crafted by painful hours at the gym, twitched uncontrollably. His stomach continued to flex. His whine was broken when Jeremy lapped one last time at the over sensitive tip of his cock, but a soothing hand gliding across his chest and a shush from Jeremy eased him. The tension released and Jack relaxed. 

Boneless, he watched Kevin Day approach him, look down on him. He grasped for something witty and biting. He came up blank. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get him so worked up at the gym but I had to finish what I started," Jeremy said, not sounding sorry at all. There was a slick bit of cum on his lip; he licked it away. 

"You got him to shut up," Kevin said, genuinely impressed. "Wouldn't mind hearing that last part more often, though."

Jeremy wiped his mouth on his shirt and happily slapped Jack on the thigh. "He's still got a lot of work. Jean and I are leaving soon, so he's all yours. Don't let him make you forget it," Jeremy advised. He stood, admired his work. He tapped Jack under the chin. "Be a good boy," he whispered. 

It wasn't in his nature, but as Jeremy walked away and Kevin looked at him like he did when working on plays, Jack thought that maybe he didn't know himself that well.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I am Jack trash (multiple people have said this so it must be true) and as we know little about him, I have pretty much crafted his character myself..... Anyway he needs to be kicked in the head but also just someone to be patient with him  
> Please tell me what you think i was nervous posting this. Thank you for reading tho!!!!  
> Bye forever I have descended to hell


End file.
